This pre- and post-doctoral training program, currently in its 19th year, trains scientists to conduct research from a public health perspective concerning factors that affect the organization, implementation, and outcomes of mental health services and preventive interventions. Over time, the specific foci of the training program have evolved as research priorities and programs have changed. The current training places increased emphasis on understanding issues of importance for translational and effectiveness research and builds on new relationships with the Institute for Clinical and Translational Research and the Center for Mental Health Services in Pediatric Primary Care. Fellows learn to apply theories and cutting- edge research methodologies to address prevention, treatment, and support of recovery for mental disorders occurring in children and, youth, and support for parents and caregivers of children and youth with or at high risk for mental disorders. A particular emphasis is in reducing health disparities and improving the health in populations and in developing and testing more efficient and cost effective research designs. Predoctoral and postdoctoral fellows participate in a core seminar and series of related research activities. While working from an individualized training plan, postdoctoral fellows also take courses to increase their analytic capacities. They conduct research with the supervision of two mentors, one from outside their home department, and are expected to submit papers for publication and presentation at national conferences, and complete a grant application. During our current five year cycle, we have increased research on pre-school and school- based interventions and interventions with youth involved in employment development activities. Over the next five years we propose to extend these research activities and link with the efforts of the recently NIMH-funded Center for Mental Health Services in Pediatric Primary Care. A new focus of the program is training on research aimed at identifying sustainable ways to increase primary care providers' capacity to improve functioning, reduce distress, and prevent disability among children with emotional and behavioral disturbances and their families. Fellows are presented with a diverse set of potential training sites and collaborations because of the number and diversity of research projects being conducted by affiliated faculty. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: This pre and post-doctoral training program involves pre- and postdoctoral fellows from three departments at the Johns Hopkins Bloomberg School of Public Health: Departments of Mental Health; Population, Family, and Reproductive Health; and Health, Behavior, and Society. The program trains scientists to conduct research from a public health perspective concerning factors that affect the organization, implementation, and outcomes of health and preventive interventions aimed at reducing the prevalence of mental disorders and their consequences.